Illustro
by Princess Fluffy Slippers
Summary: We all bury something of our past throughout our lives; sadly, it doesn’t always stay buried. Two years after Angel Williams returns to the US after failing to capture Illustro, a murderer with an obsession, he re-enters her life. But did she fail in catc


Princess Fluffy Slippers: Hi all! This is my first fanfiction, but I've read tons and decided to start my own, with some encouragement. So dedications!

Sis; You rock my socks! - You're my beta and help me spell some _really_ confuddeling words!

Regina Nex: Hey you, you haven't been in school…I think you might have died. You encouraged me to do this so it's in your memory! is hit by a shoe Alright! It's just a dedication then.

If you review, please don't flame. If you do review, thank you! I don't own Beyblade, but I love it so much. All I own is my character Angel Williams. If I'm still alive I'll post up chappie one soon…

* * *

Agent Angel Williams inhaled sharply as she entered the small room. The smell was already choking her, and it wasn't pleasant either. She'd been called down here with her partner Kai Hiwatari, and even he couldn't resist wincing and scrunching his nose at the stench as he entered the room. They remained where they were for a few moments, trying to accustom to the scent before walking through to the other room as other officers and agents walked around the main room, taking photo's and finger printing various objects. A few were outside; trying to make sure the media didn't enter the small hut.

Inside the second room Kai turned to one of the officers and nodded at him, the agent left the room quickly, muttering a 'thanks' as he passed. Angel walked over and kneeled down beside the bed, taking in the image of the woman on it. Kai joined her. "Notice anything unusual?" he questioned, looking around the room. Angel shook her head.

"She was tortured, but the death wound is pretty obvious." She mumbled, scanning every inch of the woman. The woman looked young with short brown hair in a bobby cut. Her eyes were closed and scrunched, so Angel could not determine what colour her eyes were. The woman was partially naked, her arms and legs secured to each of the posts on the bed.

"I hate guys like this." Kai muttered, turning his attention to the woman on the bed. "Strip them but no touchy-feely." Angel nodded and stood up, turning away from the woman and walking into the larger of the two rooms. She picked up a box from the table and removed a pair of latex gloves, before pulling them on. She re-entered to room and Kai was staring at the body.

"Hey, Kai, why don't you go outside and try to subdue the leeches?" Kai nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Angel alone with the body. She sat on the bed beside her and looked the woman over once again. The woman had been stabbed several times, all of the wounds thin and small, varying in different areas of her body. Whoever had done this had most likely used a small scalpel; she could tell it wasn't a 'proper' knife because of the shape of the wounds. The killing wound, or as far as Angel could tell, was the deep slash along her throat. The woman was also bruised and in some places burned.

Angel stood up and pulled the blanket that had been placed on the lower part of the body off and re-seated herself. The woman's thighs and calves were also covered in burns and slashes. Angel carefully removed the woman's pants and hissed at what she saw. The woman's privets were covered in blood, and a large, particularly nasty looking burn marred her pelvic bone. She quickly stood up and walked back outside, looking for the forensic detective. She found her staring outside. "Em, I need you to see something." Emily nodded and fixed her glasses as she walked with Angel into the room. Angel pointed to the woman's lower regions. "Are you sure he didn't rape her?" Emily nodded.

"There was no bruising on her hips and no marks on her shoulders. We never removed her underwear…" Emily said pointedly, glaring slightly at the younger agent. "…but since you have I might as well take a look." Angel nodded and stepped back, walking around the room, while Emily checked the victim. Angel noticed a rather large gash in the wall, and leaned closer to it. "He didn't rape her." Emily said, standing up. "But he did take time to…well, let's just say this; some of the things that he pushed into her must have been sharp." Angel nodded, not really hearing Emily, too busy staring at the wall. Something wasn't right about it…

"Emily, can you get me a knife?" Emily nodded and walked out of the room, returning a few moments later. "Do you think a knife would be able to cut through solid concrete?"

"It's almost impossible to cut through a piece of solid concrete with anything less than the proper cutting tools, but I guess if the concrete was perhaps diluted with some other substance, like clay, you probably could." Angel nodded and took the knife from Emily. She placed the tip of the blade in the slash and turned it, small pieces of the wall breaking off and hitting the floor. After enough turning, Angel had made a small hole. She poked her finger into the hole, and pulled it out to find the tip covered in a dirty white power. "Is that…cocaine?" Emily questioned, stepping closer. Angel rubbed the powder in with her thumb and forefinger, and then sniffed it cautiously.

"No…but I suggest we get out of this house. Start gathering everyone and tell them to move. Now. If any of them try to light up a cigarette or even toy with a lighter, I don't care what you have to do, just make sure it doesn't spark or else we're fucked." Emily nodded and hurriedly left the room. Angel stayed inside a few moments longer before leaving. As she exited the house she saw that even the reporters had moved back. "Call in the bomb squad." She hissed quietly at Ray as she slipped past him, walking over to where Kai stood. Ray nodded and did as ordered. "That place is a fucking bomb waiting to go off."

"Bomb?" Angel nodded.

"Hyperglosimerol. Just a palm full has highly explosive properties, enough to wipe out a small building. If I guess right, that place has more than a palm full." Kai turned to her.

"How would it detonate?"

"You've never heard of Hyperglosimerol before?" Kai shook his head at her and she sighed. "Hyperglosimerol is useless when first wrought out of the ground, but when it's crushed into a powder it produces a highly flammable gas, even the smallest spark can detonate it. Let's say, for example, someone walking into a room full of crushed Hyperglosimerol with a lit cigarette. It's poisonous and easily mistaken for cocaine and therefore a very effective tool to use in assassinations and such."

"I don't know how you remember all that stuff." Kai muttered at her, walking back towards the press when the bomb disposal unit arrived, hoping to distract them. Angel turned away, only to come face-to-face with Emily.

"Everyone has been cleared from the area; the only person left in the building is the victim." Emily stated with a small smile. Angel nodded at her.

"We got any information on her yet?" questioned Angel. Emily nodded and removed her clipboard from under her arm.

"Her name was Amanda Harrelson, but while she was working her name was Emerald. She's a 19 year old prostitute from Mississippi. No family, only a few friends, we've got agents with them just now, as well as with her pimp and co-workers. She worked in that place 'Fantasy Palace.'" Angel nodded.

"Good." Angel said, walking away towards her Porsche. She was swamped by reporters as soon as they saw her, but she merely answered all of their barrage of questions with a very unhelpful 'no comment.' She got in and shut the door, inserting her keys into the engine. As soon as the ignition began a loud blast of music covered the reporter's questions and she drove off, heading back into the city. She sighed and ran the information over in her mind. A lone 19 year old prostitute murdered in an abandoned old hut, outside of town. She sighed and pulled over on the left side of the street, resting her head back against the seat.

What were the possibilities? Jealous ex-boyfriend, perhaps? An unsatisfied customer? She closed her eyes and imagined the girl, alone in that hut. Had she been waiting for someone, or had someone just took her there? There had been no marks to show she had been taken there against her will, so Angel assumed the first option.

Had she argued against the idea of being secured to the bed, or did she believe it was the customer's pleasure? Had she agreed none the less, but then the man became violent and she began to struggle? Or had he held her down while tying her to the posts? Angel sighed, the girl's wrists and ankles had been horribly cut, but had that occurred while he was torturing her or while he was tying her down? A sudden knock on her window made her head shoot up and her eyes open. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Kai standing on the other side, a smirk on his face. She wound the window down.

"Enjoy your nap?" Kai questioned smugly as he walked around to the other door, opening it and stepping inside.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was thinking." Kai nodded and closed the door. "Jesus, what kind of a guy ties a girl down and does that kind of thing to her?"

"A nut-job. We're missing something, I just don't know what." Angel nodded.

"You decide to follow me down here?" Kai shook his head.

"Was heading back, actually. There's nothing we can do about the house, there's too much Hyperglosimerol. We're gonna have to tear it apart."

"And destroy any evidence we might have." Kai nodded grimly and Angel sighed. "I think I'm gonna go question her pimp, see what I can work out." Kai nodded and smiled, before exiting her car.

"See you tomorrow." Angel nodded at him and wound her window up, before re-staring her car. She arrived back in the city within ten minutes and was now looking for the club. She stopped and waved over a guy who was walking down the street.

"You know where the Fantasy Palace is?" She questioned him. He nodded and pointed.

"Follow that street and take a left." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." He smiled back and nodded, then continued on his way. Angel followed the mans directions and saw the club. She got out of her car, making sure to lock it, and began heading inside. "Hey Kenny." She greeted as she saw him.

"Hey Angel. I thought you were supposed to be up with the girl?"

"The house was packed with Hyperglosimerol, so I decided to see if I could be of some use down here." Kenny nodded with a small smile and opened the door for her. "Thanks, see ya Kenny." She walked down the darkened hallways, ignoring the looks she got from the prostitutes who littered the halls and rooms. She walked up a set of stairs and came to an office. She just walked in, to see her OIC and a man arguing. "Sir." She announced, as she got closer. He turned to her and smiled.

"Angel, I want you to meet Mr Costa. He was Amanda's pimp. Enrique I want you to meet Angel Williams, one of my officers." Bryan said with a small smile. Enrique nodded at her then turned back to Bryan.

"Listen, I can't just tell you _who_ my girls were with, that would be breaching client confidentiality."

"Oh, well, you won't be having many clients if they find out about one of your girls dying, will you?" Angel snapped. Enrique glared at her. "Just let us know who her most recent customers were, and we'll leave you alone. No one needs to know you told us anything." Enrique sighed.

"She had a guy a few nights ago called Michael Parker. He didn't want anything special, just a quick no-strings-attached fuck then he was out. She had…" Enrique paused, and Angel nodded at him. "She had William Jameson with her three days ago, and he was scheduled to meet her yesterday, but he didn't turn up for some reason."

"William Jameson? As in William Henry Jameson, member of the president's cabinet?" Enrique nodded. "Why didn't he turn up?"

"I don't know." Enrique spat.

"Well, did she have any other meetings?"

"No, she only slept with certain customers. And those guys are the only two who have been here within the past week." Angel sighed and nodded.

"Can I have a word with the Sergeant alone, Mr Costa?" Enrique nodded and stood up, walking stiffly out of the room. "Why do you think _Jameson,_ happily married father of three would want to fuck a whore?" Bryan shrugged.

"Why does any happily married man cheat?"

"I think you'd be in a better position than me to answer that question." She said with a shrug. "Think we should talk to him or should we go after this Parker guy?"

"Angel…don't try and get yourself in more trouble than you can handle. You start pointing fingers at Jameson being the murderer and you'll have the whole fucking government, as well as the nation on your back."

"Who said I was going to accuse him of murder? I want to know why he didn't turn up." Bryan nodded.

"I'll call and arrange a meeting." Angel nodded at him and was about to walk out of the office when Bryan spoke up. "Do you know what day it is today?" he asked quietly. Angel froze, and nodded.

"How could I not know?" She asked softly, before walking out of the door. "I'm gonna find out where this Parker is and go visit him, have a chat."

* * *

P.F.S: That's the prologue. I know it's pretty boring, but it is working up to something. Please review and tell me what you think -.


End file.
